Misery
by Adkez
Summary: After such a long time, Zelda finally told him of her feelings. Finally, they could be more than friends and start a deeper, more serious relationship. What Link didn't expect, however, was to find his other "girlfriend", Peatrice, while on a walk with Zelda. Now how could he get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do _**not**_ own the rights to The Legend of Zelda series. They are the property of Nintendo and not mine, so please don't sue me! With that being said, this story's plot is a product of my (bizarre) mind.

* * *

**Misery **

**Chapter 1: Link's Dilemma**

They lay beneath a shady tree, their fingers intertwined. Zelda's eyes lit up as she looked around Faron Woods. Finally, they could spend time together again, just like when they were young children. Zelda's cerulean eyes wondered all over the woods, finally setting on Link. She had been planning on telling him of her feelings for a long time; but, she never seemed to find the courage to tell him. For a few minutes, she contemplated her choices, finally reaching the conclusion that if she never told him, Link would probably never know the truth, given he was so oblivious.

Zelda took a deep breath before starting to talk; "Link, I've been meaning to tell you something… something that I'm sure you've noticed already. I-I love spending time with you, talking to you, messing with you, and you're my best friend. I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I think I've fallen in love with you." Zelda avoided making eye contact with the young man, and started blushing furiously. Her heart started to race at an incredible speed, and she felt her lunch starting to come right back up.

_If I knew I would feel this nervous, I wouldn't have confessed in the first place! _

The young man stared at her, and, after what seemed like an eternity, finally broke the silence, "Zelda… I feel the same way. I love you. A lot, actually," he said, a smile slowly playing on his lips. To Zelda's surprise, Link started to turn red after saying that.

Several moments passed by without words. They just stared at each other, both smiling and hoping the magnificent moment will never come to an end. After building up enough courage, Zelda leaned in, her lips crashing against Link's. His lips were warm and soft, similar to what she imagined, and his body possessed the intoxicating smell of The Surface. After a few seconds, Zelda unwillingly pulled back.

"We better go. My father is going to kill us if we're late," she remarked. It seemed that the passionate confessions made that evening completely made her forget the fact that she was to meet up with her father, Headmaster Gaepora, to discuss their plans regarding Skyloft's future and The Surface.

Link then rose from the ground and lent Zelda a hand so she could get back on her feet again. The couple then made their way through the once solitary Faron Woods. The mysterious forest was now becoming livelier as countless Skyloftians descended from their homes, hoping to find a suitable area to build a new place to live. Several people, such as Kukliel's father, seemed to have a massive interest in The Surface. Zelda remembered her father telling her of the construction processes these people were working on, and smiled at the thought of seeing her old friends again.

As the couple made their way through the forest and waved as they saw familiar faces, Zelda noticed a girl that appeared to be somewhat familiar. She had a long face and her dirty blond hair was tied in two pigtails. It wasn't the girl's looks that made her notice, but the fact that the girl seemed to be running towards them.

"Link! What are you doing here?" she said as she made her way to them and pulled Link into a hug. Needless to say, Zelda was shocked, confused, and of course, jealous.

_Who is this girl? What is she doing here? Why is hugging __**my**__ Link?_

The young man, knowing of the ominous disaster coming, immediately pulled back.

"Peatrice, wh-what are you doing here?"

"My father and I were exploring Faron Woods, looking for a place to live now that almost everyone is leaving. But darling, that doesn't matter! What's important is that you're here and we can finally be together!" Peatrice said with enthusiasm. Link, however, wanted to disappear as he turned to Zelda and saw the fury building up in her eyes.

"Link," she began to say, her once calm cerulean eyes now as turbulent as the dark sea, "Who is this?"

Link felt that he couldn't hide the secret anymore. He had to tell them, even if it ruined his friendship with both.

"Zelda, this is... Peatrice." his voice broke as he said this.

It didn't help his situation when Peatrice said, "Darling, why were you holding hands with her?"

Needless to say, Link face seemed to turn red. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Zelda; "He is my boyfriend,"

Upon hearing these words, Peatrice facial expression seemed to change dramatically. With tears wielding up in her eyes, she managed to utter," Wh-what?"

"Well, I should've said WAS my boyfriend." said an angry Zelda as she looked at Link one last time before running off.

"Zelda, wait!" said Link as he tried to run after her, but was reminded that he also had to deal with Peatrice.

"P-Peatrice, I can explain-"

"No! You know what? I don't want to hear your excuses Link! I'm not the stupid girl you can just toy with when you feel like it!"

And with that, Peatrice also ran away from Link. The young man was now left with a broken spirit and solitary, knowing no one would believe his explanations.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed the story, even if it's not perfect. I'll update soon, or at least try to! Also, I'll greatly appreciate it if you leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misery**

**Chapter 2- Apologize**

Peatrice sat in front of the mirror, combing her tangled hair. She was back to living with her father in Skyloft until they could find a proper house on the Surface, like everyone else. Peater had left for work on Bamboo Island, and his daughter was getting ready to leave for the Bazaar.

As she was combing her dirty blond locks, thoughts regarding the incident that happened last week came running through her mind, but Peatrice wasn't going to let the tears run down her face again. She wasn't that sensitive little girl anymore, or at least she liked to think that way.

Peatrice spared her dad of her breakup with Link, or that they were even in a relationship. She knew he wouldn't understand, and would probably freak out.

The girl combed her hair with these sullen thoughts running through her mind, when suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

_Probably my dad, he probably forgot something again. _

To her surprise, it wasn't Peater who knocked, but someone completely different: Link. The bronze-haired young man stood as still as stone at first, but quickly regained composure when Peatrice tried to close the door in his face.

"W-wait, Peatrice! I need to talk to you!" the young man begged as she tried to close the door.

"What do you want? To see me cry because we broke up? Well, TOO BAD! I'm not going to let you-"

"Listen! I NEED to talk to you. Please let me in," Link said in a serious tone.

Seeing the worry and sadness in his azure eyes, Peatrice stopped trying to close the door.

"What is it?" she said in an annoyed tone, but, deep inside her heart, she was worried about the young man's condition. He looked skinnier and there were black marks under his eyes.

After a few minutes, Peatrice let Link into her house. He sat at the round table in the middle of the house, and reluctantly, Peatrice did the same. After a few minutes passed, Link spoke, "I...wanted to say I'm sorry for...for everything that I did to you," he took a deep breath before continuing, his piercing blue eyes staring into Peatrice's, "I am truly sorry, Peatrice. It's just that...you're a really nice girl, and I didn't want to break your heart. I was stupid, and I thought that by going out with you, I would make you happy. Of course, I didn't realize at the time that by staying with Zelda in the Surface, I had to leave you," the young man looked at the floor before saying the next sentence, "I'm sorry...but I...I promised my life to Zelda, and I don't intend to break that promise."

After a few moments passed, Link looked into Peatrice's eyes, expecting to find hatred, resentment, and jealousy. To his surprise, the girl revealed the exact opposite. "I know. I always knew that you and Zelda were destined to be together, even if you and I were dating. Why else would you leave for the Surface so frequently? Why else would you take your mission so seriously? I just...tried to deny it in my heart."

After a pause, Peatrice finally said," I understand Link. Really, I do."

Her eyes averted his, and ended up looking at the ground. Link smiled kindly; and, after several minutes, he decided he needed to leave. Peatrice showed him out the door, and promptly closed it afterward.

She looked down at the floor, hoping this would've never happened, that she would've never met him in the first place. She still had feelings for Link, but to him, she was simply the nice storage girl at the Bazaar and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little too short, but to be honest I couldn't think of anything else to write! I'm doing a few modifications to the next chapter, so it won't be too long for chapter 3 to be up. Please leave a review, or how else am I going to know you guys are enjoying my story? Thanks to those who reviewed and/or liked my story; you guys really don't know how much I appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Misery**

**Chapter 4- I Want To Tell You**

As she walked, the only noise heard were the crunching of leaves under her feet. She walked through Faron Woods for what seemed like an eternity, until stopping near the waterfall and sitting on a log nearby. The silence continued for a few more minutes, until it was broken by a long sigh she let out. Although she didn't like to admit it, Zelda was lonely, very lonely. Without Link, her life seemed a lot more boring.

Zelda observed the beautiful scenery before her, admiring the rushing waters accompanied by the greenery that provided peace and tranquility to anyone. She was also trying to block depressing thoughts concerning _him_. She was determined to forget him and the girl with the pigtails no matter what.

It didn't help when a voice from behind her said, "Hey…what are you doing?"

Zelda turned around immediately, anger filling her eyes as she looked directly at Link. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to actually see her again, her fists clenching at the thought of the incident last week.

"What are you doing here? I'm not in the mood to see you or anyone else, so GO AWAY," she said offensively and stood up, intending to leave.

"I came here to apologize for being such a jerk," Link said with concern in his voice, "I should've never messed with your feelings or Peatrice's. I'm sorry," he said as he approached her.

"Sorry? You should've thought of the consequences before lying to me, Link!" Zelda yelled, her voice cracking.

"I wasn't lying to you Zelda. I really do love you! Why else would I chase after you? Why else would I be here at this time?" Link said, and he meant every bit of it.

"Look boy, there's no way I'm falling for your lies anymore so just GO AWAY" she said, her eyes staring into Link's as he came closer and closer to her, until he was just inches away.

"I'm not leaving until you forgive me," the youth said in a serious tone, and before she knew it, he grabbed her by the wrists forcefully. Zelda struggled violently to break free of his grip, something Link wasn't expecting. The couple wrestled fiercely for several intense minutes, with Zelda kicking him plenty of times and Link's grip tightening even more…until they fell into the waterfall.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Zelda shouted with rage, "YOU GOT ME ALL WET FOR NO FREAKING REASON!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you could have just forgiven me!" Link retorted.

"I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Zelda shouted again in anger.

"Zelda-" Link said more calmly this time.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO MAKE ME FORGIVE YOU, YOU IMBECILE!"

"Zelda, please listen to-"

"JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I-"

What happened next was crazy of Link to do. In less than a second, he leaned in, his mouth crashing into hers. Zelda tried to break free, but his arms wrapped around her like chains, preventing her from escaping. After a while, Link pulled back, giving Zelda the opportunity to escape his embrace… and slap him across the face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Link said, although he should have seen it coming. Zelda wasn't someone to mess with, and he knew that better than anyone else.

"What the heck was that about?" a red-faced Zelda asked angrily, the kiss making her forget about the fact that she was still in the waterfall.

"Listen, what happened with Peatrice was nothing! I only agreed to go out with her because she's a really nice girl that didn't deserve to have her heart broken. I'm sorry! I was so stupid I didn't realize that when you came back I would have had to break up with her anyway. I'm so sorry," the young man pleaded, reaching out to hold her hand, this time gently. Zelda looked into his bright blue eyes, and realized that there was desperation and agony in them.

_He...He's not lying, is he?_ Zelda wondered as she lost herself in his beautiful azure eyes.

"You…you're forgiven," she said after some time. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up at him and smiled; "I missed you," she said, remembering all those times when he made her laugh, even when she was depressed. Sure, she might have acted as cold as ice towards him at the beginning of their conversation, but Zelda loved him. She loved him even when she found out about Peatrice.

"I-I missed you too," said the young man as he stood up and lended her a hand so she could finally get out of the water.

At that moment, Zelda couldn't care less about her clothes. She finally had Link back, and her blissful personality returned. Link was no longer miserable and could finally smile, something he hadn't done in quite a while. He knew that he and Zelda couldn't be separated anymore, and knowing that, Link placed a tender kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story! I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review, or how else am I going to know if you liked it? Thanks to all those who enjoyed this and reviewed/favorited my story. It really means a lot to me! **


End file.
